


Mo-Mall

by Kryptonit3



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: IDontKnowHowToUseTags, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptonit3/pseuds/Kryptonit3
Summary: When the heat can't wait any longer.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Mo-Mall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_ATIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/gifts).



> 3rd fic. Welcome back, R_ATIN!

**SEJUN**

"Feeling ko magiging masaya 'tong paggawa natin ng cake" Stell said on the camera pointed at him as we walk, aisle by aisle, at the Grocery Store here at the mall. 

Well, I am happy. Finally seeing him after his endless tiktoks. Warmth creeps on my cheeks as I remember the way I moan under my blankets, cumming endlessly on Stell bare, broad shoulders. I try my best to calm myself. 

_Calm down, Sejun. You're in a public place._

The yellow sweatshirt he's wearing right now radiates gayness. Gay as in happy, though I AM gay for him. 

This gives me Versace on the Floor feels, "I love that dress but you don't need it anymore". I just want to rip that sweatshirt and gaze on his broad shoulders that I seemed to have fantasized a teeny weeny too much since his shirtless tiktok went out. 

"Shawarma!" Justin jumped like a baby, carrying four packets of shawarma, Josh following him, already munching at his snack.

"Thanks" Stell cheerfully said as he took his pack. 

While I also grabbed my own food, I did nothing but stare at Stell, as he bite down his food. Constantly licking his lips, as if he was teasing me. 

"Oh no" he whined, some of the mayo dripped on his fingers. He licked his index finger, in a very, very weird motion. He then glanced at me, then gave me a grin. 

All of a sudden, my pants felt too tight. I feel so hot. Calm down Sejun, Calm the fuck d--

Stell hissed, he then took his index finger down his mouth, sucking all the mayo, dirt, germs, and other stuff away from it. He let his finger go with a pop, then winked at me. 

He knows we are in public, right? Fuck it. I can't take it anymore.

"Ken? Can you hold this for me, please?" 

I didn't wait for his response, I forcefully placed my shawarma on his hand. 

"Stell?!" 

He looked at me, the tip of his middle finger is on his lips, with his innocent look.

Don't you dare look so innocent, like you haven't teased the hell out of me seconds ago. 

"Samahan mo ko sa CR." 

"Magpapasama ka pa?" 

"Ih, ang creepy ng CR dito, tara na" 

"Kala mo bata"

He hands his food to Ate Rappl, then started walking my way.

Once we're out of the staff and JoKenTin's sight, I grabbed his wrist then started pulling him vigorously. 

"Ah, Sejun, your grips too tight" he tried to wiggle, but it won't work. 

"That's not the only thing tight in me. You do realize how I was suffering these past few weeks?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Don't answer me with a question, mister" 

We reached the restroom. Fortunately, it was so early, that there were fewer people than usual. The restroom was empty, so we had some sort of privacy.

I opened one of the stalls forcefully, then pushed him on the toilet seat. I closed the stall's door and locked it. I then bend down on my knees and started to unbutton his pants.

"Whoa, Sejun what do you think you're--gaaaah"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when I plunged his horse dick down my throat. I've been longing for this shit. I started to hastened my pace, teasing his slit with my tongue occasionally, earning him a quiet moan. 

I shush him when he gets too loud, we still are in a public place. 

"Namiss mo talaga to ha?" he grabbed a handful of my hair and started slamming me down his dick, his head touching throat and tickling my uvula, causing me to gag once or twice.

My mouth sent a tremor on his cock, giving the sensation he needs. He leans his head back, gripping my hair tighter than before.

Tears started to build up at the corner of my eyes, gagging from time to time. I missed this sensation. 

"S-sej. I'm near shit." 

I pulled away from his cock, when.. 

"Sejun? Stell?"

Justin? What the fuck. 

"Stand in the toilet. STAND IN THE FUCKING TOILET, STELL" I whispered to Stell, trying not to make unnecessary noises. 

"Jah?" I responded, my voice almost cracking. One of the stall doors were opened. It must be Justin. 

"Oh? Ang tagal nyo naman? Nasan si Stell?"

"Ah, sumakit kasi tiyan ko. Si Stell? Ewan ko, nauna yung umalis sakin."

"Ah, kanina pa kasi namin kayo hinihintay" footsteps can be heard leaving the stall. "Sige, hintayin ka lang namin sa Cashier"

Then, footstep began to get fainter in every step. I crouch down to check if there's anyone in the vicinity. Clear. 

I stood back up and faced Stell, only to be met by his dick slapping my face. 

"Nice acting" he grinned at me while he stroke his dick

"Tch, It could--" 

"Hold that thought. Open wide" 

He leaned his head back, signaling that he's gonna cum. I leaned forward, with my mouth wide open. Ropes of thick, white fluid flew everywhere, and into my face, most of it landing on my tongue. 

He sat down, panting. While I trace my lips with my index finger, then sucking on it.

"Tease" he hissed. "Let's clean up, hinahanap na nila tayo, for sure."

He pulled his pants up, while I head to the sink and wash my face. 

* * *

"Thanks" Ken handed me my shawarma. 

"Kinagatan mo to, noh?" I raised an eyebrow on Ken. 

"Isang kagat lang naman" 

"Tch" I giggled, then took a bite on my food, hopefully to reduce the stench of Stell's cum in my mouth. 

"Sej? May mayonnaise ka sa labi, samay nunal mo" Josh pointed at me. 

I licked along the part where Josh pointed. 

And that definitely did NOT taste like mayo. 

**Author's Note:**

> The index finger licking was sooooo unsanitary. But I still hope you liked it. 
> 
> Apparently, the prompt was "restaurant" and I was too dumb to notice. 
> 
> Anyways,  
> Thank you for reading my 3rd fic! Thoughts? Kudos and Comments would be highly appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @/Kryptonite_ATIN.
> 
> I also made a poll, and JoshTin won. Hmm. Let's see.


End file.
